eternal darkness
by drowning in my tears
Summary: orginal.


Eternal darkness:

"You left me." I whispered.

"Not by choice, my child." Her voice was sweet and soft. This, of course, enraged me even more.

"Don't call me that!" I screamed. She stood paralyzed by the tone in my voice. I am not sure what it was, but it sure as hell wasn't 'welcome back mom. I missed you.' "I hate you." I said flatly. Her once soft face slowly faded. Her dark, rich, chocolate hair seemed to turned black as night. Her tan, glowing skin seemed to pale as a cloud on a sunny day. But the biggest change of all was her eyes.

They went from a gentle, soft, warm brown to a deep, dark, unnatural purple. Her white wings (which had been folded behind her gracefully) now slowly had turned black as the devils soul. They lifted her into the air. As she flew up every soft white cloth things she had been wearing looked as though it just drifted off of her. Like when you find a light blanket of snow on your car in the morning and you brush it away. Now she wore a black, leather, sleeve-less dress. Her feet remained bare.

Her face darkened with all of her black make-up. Her lips, though, turned as red as the blood the coursed through my veins right now. I could see her white teeth that smiled a smile that was meant to kill.

"Dear mortal, you will fall to me one way or another. I can promise you that." Her voice crawled up my spin. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard. I wanted to fall in pain as she spoke.

Instead I said, "Or maybe you shall be the one to fall this time." She laughed. Her laugh was worse than her normal voice. It sent ice crystals shooting at high speed into my soul. I winced with pain with every wave of laugh she sent out.

"We shall see." She finally said. I was instantly blinded with a bright light coming towards me. I threw up my arms to shield myself. When I was sure that I wasn't in any harm….yet….. I put my arms down slowly. I looked around and realized I was in a graveyard. She suddenly came up beside me.

"Turn around Alexis. Turn around and see why I have brought u here." I slowly turned trying to keep her from talking as much as I could. When I did my hearty burst into a million pieces. My mother's grave.

"Why did you bring me here?" I whispered still unable to look away.

"You need to see this, my love. You need to know that she never wanted to be here. That she is happier where she is."

I turned away. "You're lying." I whispered. "I know you are."

"Am I? Alexis, think about it! She was seven-teen with two kids and you think she was proud of that? Of you!"

"GO away! Go back to whatever god forsaken hole you crawled out of and leave me the fuck alone!" I shouted. I hated her so much! She wasn't my mother like she pretended to be. So was the angel of pain. One that I had come to be friends with. But now all I wanted was to be left the fuck alone. I was tired of her, of me, of my entire life. I wanted it all to go away.

"Aw, did I hurt the little bitches' feelings? Well let's see if I can hurt you physically!" she laid her hand on my shoulder. I dropped to my knees in pain. I screamed. I could feel her tighten her grip on me. It only made the pain that was shooting through me shoulder worse.

Finally she let me go. I fell to the ground with a loud thud. I was crying. I would have wrapped myself in a cocoon if I was even able to move that is.

"Just tell me when you finally have had enough. All you have to do is nod your head and your pain will fall." I squeezed my eyes shut and slowly nodded my head. I looked up just in time to see her smile again. Then she bent down and kissed my forehead.

Heat shot through me quickly. I could feel all of my veins exploding from the searing pain. I screamed several times before my screams were interrupted by my cough. Only this cough was not your average flu cough. This cough was wet. I could feel the blood rushing up my throat, trying to escape the pain of being burned. I coughed up chunks of blood. I tried to stop but there was to much coppery liquid to stop. I screamed again. This pain was too much. I screamed, coughed, bleed, and screamed some more. All the time I rolled around trying to find a comfortable position to die in she sat there, smiling.

Finally when I was too weak to fight her even if I wanted she picked me up as though I weighed nothing. _Hell I just lost thirty pounds in blood! _And she did something that I never would have expected. She laid me over by my mother grave.

"Relax Alexis. Now you may die on peace…" her voice trailed off. I turned my head to the side and then gone. The last imagine I ever saw was my mother's grave. Then I was at peace….. then I was swallowed by an eternal darkness.


End file.
